Supposedly studying
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Eiji convinces Ryoma to help him study for a test, but what happens instead? Cat Pair Warning: lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings: Eiji/Ryoma aka Cat Pair**

**Dedicated to Kael Vraithe**

**Supposedly Studying**

_**Chapter 1: Persuading**_

-- Friday--

Eiji looked around as the students spilled out of the school gates, hurrying to get home and enjoy the weekend. He was hoping to catch Ochibi before he left. Then he spotted the tell-tale white cap and ran towards it. Grinning, he sped over, weaving between the crowds and yelled "Ochibi" before glomping the younger boy.

"Eiji-senpai" choked Ryoma, trying to release Eiji's strangle hold on his neck. Eiji loosened his arms but still clung on so Ryoma couldn't make a break for it. "Ochibi, I need help studying for an English test! Nya!" whined Eiji, looking down at the younger boy with his famous puppy dog eyes.

Ryoma sighed and, knowing that Eiji would stay and whine until he agreed, said "Fine, I'll come by Saturday afternoon if its okay with your family". Eiji grin grew wider, if it was possible. "They are out for the weekend so it'll be just you and me. Yay!" he said, tightening his hold on Ryoma before bouncing off.

Ryoma re-positioned his cap, missing the warmth of Eiji's hugs. He wondered where the red-head managed to find all that energy, even after the brutal training session that Inui had put them through. Shaking his head, he wandered to the bike racks to wait for Momo.

-- Saturday morning--

Eiji rushed around the house trying to clean the kitchen. He had made Ochibi a cake for afternoon tea as a surprise and now the kitchen was covered in flour, icing and other items. He managed to clean it just as the door bell rang. "Ochibi!" called Eiji, bouncing out and hugging Ryoma as soon as he opened the door. He looked down when he heard a chuckle coming from the smaller boy.

Ryoma looked up, smirking and smothering a laugh. Eiji had flour covering most his face along with icing on his nose and forehead. "Nya? What?" asked Eiji, wondering why Ryoma was struggling not to laugh. Ryoma chucked and dragged Eiji inside to the hallway mirror. He turned Eiji around so that he could see his face.

Eiji looked at his reflection then blushed almost the same shade as his hair when he saw his face. By now Ryoma was doubled up laughing uncontrollably while Eiji rushed to the bathroom to wash his face. Eiji walked back and said "It isn't funny" before ending up laughing as well. He pulled Ryoma up off the floor and up to his room, which also a mess.

Ryoma sat on Eiji's bed and Eiji sat next to him, since his desk was too messy to work on, and Ryoma helped assist in studying. Ryoma watched as many different expressions flitted across Eiji's face but his favourite was Eiji's pout, it was so cute. "Ochibi, Ochibi" called Eiji, waving his hand in front of Ryoma's face. "Huh?" muttered Ryoma, coming out of his daze.

"Did you want a drink?" asked Eiji, laughing at Ryoma's dazed expression, it was adorable. Ryoma nodded, blushing lightly but managing to hide it from the red-head who was looking at him curiously. Eiji stood up and made to run out but got his floor tangled in his school shirt. "Nya!" said Eiji as he fell. Normally he would do a somersault onto the bed but since Ryoma was there he couldn't, not without hurting the little guy. Eiji placed his hands out as he hit Ryoma, hearing a gasp when they landed. Eiji had squeezed his eyes shut but now he slowly cracked an eye open.

Then both eyes flew open as he took in the position they were in. Ryoma was groaning quietly, his eyes closed. Eiji had a knee placed between Ryoma's legs and his hands were pinning Ryoma's above his head on the bed.

Ryoma looked up at Eiji, his golden cat-like eyes widening as he looked up at Eiji, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Eiji blushed until it matched his red hair before muttering "sorry". Eiji was a little distracted as Ryoma moved under him and his too big shirt slipped from one shoulder, revealing his skin.

Eiji stared, wishing he could taste that creamy skin. Eiji shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts rushing through his head. "Can you get off me?" asked Ryoma, his hands were going numb from Eiji holding them so tight. Eiji came but to their situation and mumbled "sorry" again before moving to get up. But as he did so he brushed against Ryoma's lower areas, causing the younger to moan softly.

To be continued….

Yay, it's finally the first chapter is finished.

Hope you like it.

Please R&R, flamers are accepted.

Cya

Kota


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairings: Eiji/Ryoma aka Cat Pair**

**Dedicated to Kael Vraithe**

**Supposedly Studying**

**Chapter two: Looks like help was needed**

Eiji stopped and this time pushed harder against Ryoma, hoping to get the same sound again. He wasn't disappointed. Ryoma moaned louder before blushing redder and turning his head. Eiji couldn't help it, he leaned down and kissed the younger fully on the mouth.

Eiji pulled back and smiled down at Ryoma. Ryoma gave Eiji his traditional smirk saying "why's you stop?". Eiji just grinned before kissing him again, this time with more force. Ryoma's lips parted and Eiji seized the opportunity to explore Ryoma's moist cavern.

Ryoma groaned when Eiji pulled away and moved down to his neck, licking and biting until a red mark was left behind. He stopped once again when Ryoma chuckled. Eiji looked down at Ryoma questionly. "I came to help and I think you need it" said Ryoma, laughing lightly. Eiji didn't know what Ryoma meant but once he figured it out he blushed, especially when Ryoma stroked him through his pants.

Eiji bit back the growl that threatened to escape his throat and pushed the younger back down to kiss him again, tasting ponta and Ryoma. Ryoma kissed back passionately, tasting Eiji's toothpaste and something that was uniquely Eiji.

Eiji made his was down Ryoma's neck before pulling back. He growled, not bothering to restrain it as he met with a obstacle, this obstacle known as a shirt. Ryoma laughed as Eiji pulled his shirt up over his head until it fell to the floor.

Eiji grinned at Ryoma's lightly muscled chest, the muscles rippling with every breath. Then he dove down to lavish Ryoma with butterfly kisses. Ryoma arched his back when Eiji reached the waistband of his shorts. But Eiji just smiled and skipped over them, brushing the shorts as he went. He suckled on Ryoma's thighs, ignoring the whimper that came from above him.

Eiji finally took pity on the younger and removed his shorts and boxers. Ryoma hissed when the air hit his erection while Eiji drank in the site of Ryoma lying naked on his bed. Eiji removed his own clothes before climbing back onto the bed. Ryoma brushed his hand along Eiji's chest before taking a nipple and twisting it between his fingers.

Smirking, he grabbed Eiji's manhood and pumped him with his hand. Eiji growled in sheer pleasure before pushing the younger down onto his stomach. Eiji grabbed the lube from his draw and slicked his cock and fingers up. "You sure about this Ryoma?" asked Eiji.

Ryoma nodded and spread his legs out. Eiji kissed Ryoma and while the younger was distracted slipped in two fingers. Ryoma squirmed, getting used to the sensation until Eiji slid his fingers in and out. Then Ryoma screamed in pleasure when Eiji hit his sweet spot.

Eiji removed his fingers and then pushed in his cock until he was totally sheathed in Ryoma's tight ass. Ryoma whimpered quietly as he got used to been filled. Eiji kissed Ryoma on the neck before sliding out and thrusting back in, hitting Ryoma's sweet spot hard.

White lights flashed in front of Ryoma as pleasure overrode pain and Eiji continued to thrust into his, hard and deep. Panting, Eiji wrapped a hand around Ryoma's manhood and pumped in timwe with his thrusts causing the younger to groan and buck under him.

"Eiji" screamed Ryoma, spilling his cum over the bed and Eiji's hand. Eiji continued pumping until he reached his climax. Burying himself in Ryoma he spilled his seed into Ryoma.

Ryoma could feel Eiji's dick pumping, shooting cum up his ass. Eiji pulled out as he finished orgasming and collapsed next to Ryoma. Both were sweaty and panting. Eiji pulled the younger to him as Ryoma curled up to his side and fell asleep. "Ahiteru Ryoma" murmured Eiji, kissing the youger on the head before falling asleep as well.

-- Sunday --

"EIJI"

Yay, it's finally finished.

Hope you like it.

Please R&R, flamers are accepted.

Cya

Kota


End file.
